vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Mathias Moelaert
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Mathias_Moelaert" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Mathias Moelaert is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 21 april 2008 vertolkt wordt door Peter Bulckaen. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Mathias zijn ouders zijn reeds overleden. Hij heeft één zus genaamd Agnes Moelaert. Mathias en Agnes zijn opgegroeid op de scheepswerf van hun vader, die stierf nadat hij ziek werd. Doorheen de jaren (tot en met 2011) blijkt Mathias een goed contact te hebben met zijn zus en gaat hij zelfs met Marie-Rose De Putter bij haar op bezoek. Later wordt er een andere draai gegeven aan het verleden tussen broer en zus. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen wordt duidelijk dat Mathias en Agnes door een erfeniskwestie alle contact verbroken hadden. Ze sluiten elkaar weer in de armen nadat ze elk hun verhaal hebben kunnen doen. Mathias maakt op dat moment ook voor het eerst kennis met zijn nichtje Delphine Van Winckel. Toen Mathias 16 jaar was, was hij verliefd geworden op de stagiair-leerkracht Engels. Mathias had haar zelfs gekust, maar de jongedame schrok en nam afstand van hem. Als jonge student had Mathias een relatie met Freya Vertongen. Freya was Mathias' eerste lief. Doordat hun vaders het niet met elkaar konden vinden omwille van hun onderlinge concurrentie, hield hun relatie niet stand. Freya moest het uitmaken van haar vader. In december 2017 komt de kijker te weten dat Mathias en Freya voor Freya's dood nog intiem zijn geweest met elkaar. Lange tijd bleef Mathias een ongehuwde man, tot hij in contact komt met Marie-Rose De Putter. De twee worden verliefd en beginnen een relatie. Marie-Rose en Mathias gingen twee keer kort uit elkaar. De eerste keer was wanneer Mathias verdacht werd van mensensmokkel en de tweede keer was wanneer hij Marie-Rose op de man afvroeg een affaire te hebben met Dirk Cockelaere. Niet veel later verdenkt Marie-Rose Mathias een affaire te hebben met Caroline De Meester, wat geen goede invloed had op wat er nog overbleef van hun relatie. Wanneer de twee uiteindelijk toch terug bij elkaar komen, vraagt Mathias Marie-Rose ten huwelijk. Op 1 februari 2013 stapten ze in het huwelijksbootje. Midden 2015 komt tot een definitieve breuk tussen Mathias en Marie-Rose wanneer de twee door een huwelijkscrisis gaan. Marie-Rose betrapt Mathias tijdens een vrijpartij met zijn minnares Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Nadat Marie-Rose de echtscheiding aanvroeg, werd het alsnog niets tussen Mathias en Trudy. Terwijl Marie-Rose sinds kort in Frankrijk woont, groeien tot ieders verbazing Mathias en Veronique Van den Bossche steeds meer naar elkaar toe. Wanneer ze een relatie beginnen, is hier dan ook veel kritiek op. Een jaar later vraagt Mathias haar al ten huwelijk, maar Veronique weigert. Nadien komt ze op haar beslissing terug en vraagt ze zelf Mathias ten huwelijk tijdens de 90ste verjaardagsfeest van haar grootmoeder. Hiermee negeert Veronique de aantrekkingskracht tot Lars De Wulf en probeert ze verder te gaan met haar leven door deze belangrijke stap te zetten. In juni 2017 stappen Mathias en Veronique in het huwelijksbootje. Na de tijdsprong blijkt dat zij echter nog vreemdgaat met Lars. In het najaar van 2017 komt Mathias erachter dat Veronique hem al maandenlang bedriegt. Hij beslist haar te dumpen en alle contact te verbreken. Uiteindelijk vraagt Mathias definitief de scheiding aan. Vele maanden later is het contact terug hersteld en beginnen de twee zelfs een nieuw bedrijf samen: Dress & Play. In mei 2018 geeft Mathias toe nog gevoelens te hebben voor Veronique Van den Bossche en haar graag terug zou willen. Zij houdt echter de boot af en maakt duidelijk slechts vrienden te willen blijven. Niet veel later belandt Veronique achter de tralies voor verdenking van poging tot moord op Amelie De Wulf en moet Mathias de boel zelfs draaiende houden. Ondertussen lijkt hij het goed te vinden met Marie Devlieger. In april 2019 lijken de twee naar elkaar toe te groeien, tot grote ergernis van Cédric Van de Caveye. In diezelfde maand beginnen de twee alsnog een relatie. In juni 2019 wordt duidelijk dat Mathias en Veronique nog steeds niet officieel gescheiden zijn. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Mathias ging als jonge knaap al aan de slag op de scheepswerf van zijn vader, en groeide praktisch op tussen de boten. Het was dan ook geen verrassing wanneer Mathias de scheepswerf overnam na de dood van zijn vader. Nadien nam hij ook een transportbedrijf over. Mathias is een zeer goede zakenman die veel succes heeft met zijn bedrijven. Wanneer er aandelen te koop komen te staan van MVM, besluit Mathias deze over te kopen. Zo wordt hij mede-aandeelhouder van het bedrijf. Samen met Veronique Van den Bossche stond hij aan de leiding. Wanneer Mathias Gilbert Vandersmissen leert kennen, worden ze goede vrienden. De twee zorgen voor een samenwerking tussen MVM en Gilberts kledingketen F@C. Na het plotse overlijden van Gilbert, neemt de familie Van den Bossche F@C over en starten ze de VDB Holding, waar ook Mathias in investeert. Matthias wordt manager van de tak VDB Transport en verkoopt zijn scheepswerf. In het voorjaar van 2012 wordt Mathias CEO ad-interim van de holding, ter vervanging van Peter Van den Bossche die in behandeling is voor darmkanker. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen wordt beslist om VDB Transport op te doeken door de financiële crisis en tegenvallende cijfers. Mathias wilt zich aanvankelijk terugtrekken uit de holding, maar Peter kan hem op andere gedachten brengen. Hij blijft zetelen in de Raad van Bestuur. Sinds december 2012 gaat Mathias af en toe werken in het café van Jan Van den Bossche. In april 2013 blaast hij samen met Jan Van den Bossche nieuw leven in de wielerclub van Gilbert Vandersmissen en wordt voorzitter van de wielerploeg. Daarnaast wordt hij ook in dat voorjaar voorzitter van een voetbalclub, waar Jelle Van den Bossche later dat jaar zal gaan voetballen. In juni 2013 organiseert Mathias een buurtfeest, waarbij men ook kan wielerkoersen. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen start hij samen met Delphine een bedrijfje op genaamd Bio-Made. Samen importeren ze Franse wijnen naar België. Onder meer de Jan en Alleman en de Foodbar behoren tot hun klanten. Wanneer ze hun bedrijfje moeten opdoeken, besluit Mathias volledig opnieuw te beginnen onder een nieuwe naam: BioPro-Made met Jenny Versteven als secretaresse. Een jaartje later maakt Mathias van zijn hobby opnieuw zijn beroep. Samen met Patrick Pauwels en Guido Van den Bossche gaat hij oldtimers oplappen en doorverkopen. Ze vestigen zich in het atelier van Patrick. Later wordt het een repairatelier waar hij samen met Patrick zaakvoeder van wordt. Hij gaat ook een handje helpen in de brouwerij van Niko Schuurmans. Op 1 juni 2016 wordt duidelijk dat Mathias gestopt is met BioPro-Made. Op 20 oktober 2016 beslissen Mathias en Patrick om te stoppen met het repairatelier. De reden hiervoor was dat het niet veel geld opbracht. Anno 2017 wordt duidelijk dat Mathias deelneemt aan vergaderingen van Gemeentebelangen en dat hij bedrijfswetenschappen heeft gestudeerd aan de universiteit. In november 2017 beslist Mathias zich terug te trekken uit de VDB Holding door zijn aandelen te verkopen, met de bedoeling opnieuw een eigen bedrijf op te starten. Uiteindelijk bergt hij deze plannen op wanneer Veronique beslist bij VDB Fashion te blijven. In mei 2018 richten Mathias en Veronique alsnog een nieuw bedrijf op, genaamd Dress & Play dat zich richt op kinderkledij. Mathias houdt zich bezig met de administratieve kant van zaken en Veronique met het creatieve. In het najaar van 2018 wilt Mathias stoppen met Dress & Play en verkoopt zijn aandelen indirect aan VDB, waardoor CEO Lars De Wulf 70% van de aandelen bezit. In december 2018 beslist Mathias voor De Proeverij te gaan werken als zakelijk leider. In juni 2019 trekt Mathias zich terug als financieel directeur van de brouwerij en mede-eigenaar van het familiecafé om een nieuw leven te gaan opbouwen met Marie Devlieger in Frankrijk. 'Misdrijven' *In dienst nemen van illegale arbeiders. *Verbergen van een lijk op zijn scheepswerf. *Rijden onder invloed. *Toebrengen van slagen en verwondingen aan Gert Beysen. *Inhuren van escorte Nora Dubois om Lars De Wulf in diskrediet te brengen. *Maries schijndood verzwijgen voor de politie. *Samen met Marie Kasper ontvoeren tot in Frankrijk. *Veronique en Lars onder schot houden. *Marie van een klif duwen met de dood als gevolg. 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *Mathias is geboren op 19 augustus 1959. Anno 2019 is hij dus 60 jaar oud. *In 2010 vertelt Marie-Rose dat ze reeds met Mathias op de verjaardag van Agnes is geweest, maar in 2013 wordt duidelijk dat broer en zus al jarenlang geen enkel contact meer met elkaar hebben door een ruzie. *In 2012 vertelt Mathias dat hij niet gedoopt is. 'Generiek' Generiek7_23.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto11.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto09.png GeneriekMathias_2016_2.JPG GeneriekMathias_2016.JPG Schermafbeelding_2015-11-29_om_20.38.38.png|link=Generiek 7 Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.05.28.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.58.40.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.57.12.png Generieknov2016-16.jpg Generieknov2016-7.jpg Generieknov2016-18.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-11.jpg Generiek8-Zomer24.png Generiek8-Zomer29.png Generiek8-Zomer33.png Generiek8-Zomer40.png Generiek8-Zomer43.png 'Galerij' familie3832.jpg peterbulckaen2009.jpg Marierosemathias s18 1.jpg Marierosemathias s18 2.jpg downloadMathias.jpg Mathias5000.jpg Familie mathias 2013 portret 02.jpg Mathias 1.jpg Mathias en Marie-Rose 2.jpg Mathias en Marie-Rose 1.jpg S24-mathias.jpg S24-mathias2.png S24-MathiasMarierose.jpg S24-mathias avatar.png mathias.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_mathias.jpg Familie_portret2017_mathias_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_mathiasveronique_01.jpeg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Moelaert Category:Mathias Moelaert